Hyuuga Yukihime
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Yukihime 'Character Last Name' Hyuuga 'IMVU Username' MadameRedDurless 'Nickname (optional)' Yuu-Chan, Yuki, Snow, Princess 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' January 16th 104AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' 4' 5" 'Weight' 85lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' She has a scar over her left eye. 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Interseted in Someone 'Personality' Yukihime is a sweet but flirty girl. She comes across as air head and ditzy but she is very smart. She loves sweet things like candy and making people happy. She is a bookworm and always has a book in her pocket. What she lacks in strength she makes up for with bravery and loyalty. When the people around her are upset she gets upset as well and does her best to cheer them up. When those she cares about are hurt or made upset she flies in to a rage and becomes destructive until the thing that hurt the person she cared for or made upset apologizes. 'Behaviour' Yukihime is Sweet flirtly. She is kind to everyone. She is a sensitive girl.When the people around her are upset she gets upset as well and does her best to cheer them up. When those she cares about are hurt or made upset she flies in to a rage and becomes destructive until the thing that hurt the person she cared for or made upset apologizes. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuuga Clan. Taijutsu specialists, born with the Byakugan, the second of the two "eye" clans. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Intelligence 'Weaknesses' Strength & Chakra Control 'Chakra colour' Pink Databook 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Kotetsu, Hatsumomo and Yukihime were born on January 16th 104AN to Izayoi and Tetsu Hyuuga in their home of the sand. They had a somewhat normal childhood, their father was abusive and an alcoholic who beat the the three of them causing them to each get their scars. On their 4th birthday Tetsu died on a mission, leaving them without any one to take the main responsibilities of the family. Kotetsu from that day began to have the drive of the family to be the man of the house and asked his mother if he and his sisters can join the academy to get stronger and protect the family. She agreed only if Kotetsu kept a good eye on Yukihime and Hatsumomo. He agreed and they all joined the academy later that year. Yukihime growing up in the academy quickly was one to show her Hyuuga beauty, developing into a flirty type of a young teen. Hatsumomo growing up felt as if she were being pushed away from her punky brother and her popular sister, so she developed into a young teen who was always striving to be noticed in a way. Kotetsu growing up turned into a punk who was stand offish and looked to slack a little but when faced with a challenge be it a rival or not, rose to the occasion and put his nose to the grind stone. The three of them stood together, keeping as a family whenever possible as per their mother’s request, growing close to one another as triplets often do. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_Testing._Kotetsu_Hyuuga_and_Yukihime_Hyuuga 'Approved by:' Tou Isabella Yamanaka Itsumo Category:Genin Category:Sunagakure Member